Take a look down that tree
by samandquinnvm05
Summary: She feels him behind her, putting his hands on her hips and she leans her back against his chest. "I thought you'd wanted to have something about her always, you know." Christmas Fabrevans


**Hey guys! First of all I wanna wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Well, I've been writing a lot lately but I didn't find any of my stories really good to post until I started writing this. I really like the idea and started writing and one minute I was thinking of it and the next a bunch of ideas crossed my mind and, well this little story came out of all those thoughts. And it turned out really well. I started writing on Christmas eve, so its about that day. Its a little late but since I wrote it and I really liked how it turned out I decided to post it.**

**I hope you're enjoying holidays and I'll see you next year. **

**BTW, I think I'm gonna write another Fabrevans story next year. I've been thinking a lot about plots lately and there are a lot of things in my mind but I really want to write another Fabrevans story. **

**Well, with nothing else to say, read and review, please!**

Take a look down that tree

She gets in his car as soon as he parks it on the sidewalk. They've been dating for a while now and she knows that he's never late, so she never waits for him, and today isn't an exception.

"Hey, stranger" he says and she grins at him before he kisses her.

"Hi,"

"So, where are we going?"

"I want to go to the mall," she says and he nods. They haven't seen each other a lot lately and she asked him to take her christmas shopping.

He takes her hand as he drives with his other hand and she tangles her fingers with his.

"What are you doing for christmas eve?" She asks and he looks at her momentarily.

"Probably a family dinner and then go to bed," he says. "You're going to church, right?"

She nods and rubs her thumb with his. "Church and then we have a dinner with the relatives that are visiting... You think your mom would mind if you come with me?"

"To church?"

"Yes. To church, dinner and wherever we go after that" she says and he looks at her momentarily. "I mean, if you want to..."

"I'll ask"

She doesn't say anything else, but she really wants to because he's been kind of away lately but today's the day before christmas and she is not in the mood to fight, at least not with him.

She sighs as the priest says something, she's mad because she's always focused on church, but today she's turning around everytime she hears the door, hoping its him. After fifteen miutes she gives up and tries to pay attention to the priest, she feels someone sitting besides her and doesn't even bother to look at them.

"Is this seat taken?" She turns her head when she hears his voice and rolls her eyes.

Neither of them say anything until they get out of the church. She introduces him to her grandparents and her mom asks them to buy some ice, so she can go home and prepare everything for dinner.

"I'm sorry," he says, once they're on the car after buying a bag of ice. She doesn't say anything, just looks by the window. He caresses her cheek with his hand, "Quinn, come on"

She shakes her head, "Just take me home, Sam. I'll tell mom that you're busy. You don't have to come."

"So you honestly think that I don't want be with you?" He says, parking the car in front of her house. She nods before she gets out of the car and he sighs and follows her silently.

She introduces him to almost her whole family, except his father (she hasn't talked with him since he found out that she was pregnant) and they all seem to like him. She's happy that her family likes him.

She looks at him as he plays with her little cousin, she smiles and feels kind of bad because she's been kind of bitchy to him the whole night.

"I think this piece should be here," Trevor, her little cousin says and Sam nods.

"Yeah, definitely."

He doesn't sound sad but she knows him enough to know that he's not only sad, he's also kind of mad. So she sits besides him and he stares at her.

"What's wrong?" She knows he understands that she's asking what's wrong with him. Or them. Or...whatever

He looks at the floor and sighs. "There are just some things going on at home," he explains.

"You want to talk about it?" She asks and he nods.

She takes his hand and leads him upstairs. They sit on the couch that she has in her bedroom. He looks really sad and she just wants to comfort him and make him happy.

"Are you okay?"

He doesn't answer just hugs her, hiding his face on her neck. She rubs his back, comforting him.

"So, you're definitely sure that they are...separating?" She asks softly. He nods. He looks so hurt and she doesn't really know what to say to him. Her family isn't a good example about good divorces or separations, so she doesn't feel like she could say anything about it to him.

She wonders if her mom has noticed that they aren't downstairs but maybe she understands that they need to be alone for a while. Plus, they aren't doing anything wrong. They're lying on her bed, she's pressing her forehead against his temple as she runs her fingers through his hair and his hand is resting on her arm.

"What did you do when your parents...?" He asks and she sighs.

"I didn't really know until the day I went in labor and I didn't really care, you know. But it's not easy... Plus, this situation is different. My dad, he cheated on mom... And it made me change my way of looking at him because he used to force me to be this perfect girl and after my pregnancy...its just really different"

"I don't even know why... I mean, I have no idea why all this shit is happening. Did he cheat on her? Or viceversa? What if I'm not strong enough to deal with it? What if..."

"Don't say that. You'll be strong. I'm gonna be here for you, always."

"I know," he says and she caresses his cheek with her hand.

They stay like this for a while until she speaks.

"Thanks," she says before she kisses him on the cheek. He turns his body to look at her.

"For what?"

"For telling me,"

"Quinn," he starts.

"Its just that I really care about it. About you" she says, cutting him off. He smiles and pulls her closer, forehead resting on hers.

"I love you,"

She feels how her heart starts racing and is afraid that he notices. She feels like she wants to cry or scream. This is the first time that he says it and she knows its true because he never says something that he doesn't feel.

"I love you, too" she says and she really means it. She has never felt this way about anyone before and she is so happy that he feels the same way. She has been thinking about saying it but she hadn't because she was afraid of his answer.

He smiles, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and tangles his legs with hers.

"Merry Christmas," he whispers, putting his arms around her waist from behind her. They came downstairs one hour before christmas and no one had even noticed that they had been upstairs for a while. She smiles and turns around to face him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Sam"

"You should take a look down that tree, you know." He says, pointing to the christmas tree. "Before your little cousins take your presents."

She starts opening her presents while he just looks at her. Her mom gave her a book called, Wuthering Heights, saying that this book changed her way of looking at love and stuff. Her grandparents a necklace with a charm that reads Quinn and her little cousins gave her chocolates and candy.

She finds his present at last while he's playing with Max and Trevor, she opens it slowly and finds a bracelet. Its beautiful with lots of charms hanging around it. She starts looking at each charm; and thinks that her present to him (a limited edition Avatar book, where you could read so many things about that world that you could almost learn to speak Na'vi completely) is not as good as she thought it was after this: there's a Q, a microphone, a guitar, a slushie (she laughs at it, because its so Sam; putting a slushie on her bracelet to make fun of the real thing about it), a book where she can read Wuthering Heights (it makes her think that he and her mom planned her presents together), a pair of pompoms, and the last one says, "Beth".

She feels him behind her, putting his hands on her hips and she leans her back against his chest.

"I thought you'd wanted to have something about her always, you know."

She smiles sadly and puts her free hand on top of his. "Its beautiful," she knows he understands how important this is for her. She likes the fact that he knows it hurts her even though she doesn't really like to talk to anyone about her. She understands that he wants to tell her that he's here for her and she likes it. She likes having a relationship like theirs because she has never had one before.

"Glad you like it," he says and kisses her cheek slightly.

He starts explaing the meaning of every charm he had put on the bracelet and she smiles after each one of his explanations because she likes that of him. That he wants her to know everything about him and she understands him a lot better everytime he explains one of the charms because its like if he was explaining how he looks at her.

She likes it. She likes how he looks at her. He doesn't look at her like the head cheerleader, or the perfect girl. He looks at her how she really is.

"I love you" she says for the second time that night, cutting one of his explanations off gently, letting him know that she gets it. She gets him. He smiles and kisses her forehead.

"I love you, too"


End file.
